I Hate Scavenger Hunts
by Perdy Toes
Summary: Four Naruto fans stumble upon the Naruto world. They don't like the food. They don't know how to be ninjas. And annoy the people. The worst part is, they're stuck. Not your average story. NejixOC SasuxOC NarutoxOC ItachixOC NejixOC SasukexOC NaruxOC
1. Profiles

This is just a little information about the OCs.

Profiles:

Name: Kori Emerald

Nickname: None.

Religion: Catholic/Spork (Spork is a secret religion that they belong to.)

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 115

DOB: September 9th (Virgo)

Age: 16

Eye Color: Bright Green

Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: Straight. Down to mid-thigh. Her bangs aren't choppy, but they are normal and go down to a little below her eyes brows. Her hair is usually never in a pony tail. It's usually down, or in a bun.

Personality: Kori is a naturally, bubbly, and slightly preppy person. Although, she does have a temper when it comes to annoying people (-cough-Julie-cough-), Kori is the damsel in distress type. She likes to boss people around and usually is mean to people who are mean to her. She loves people that love her, and she hates people that hate her. Just like the other members of this clique, she is crazy, but only when she is with her friends. She likes to act all "cool" when she is around other people, especially boys.

Extra Info: Kori's physical flaw is that she is a little flat chested. She loves to sing and has a gift for singing. BUT, Kori has a problem. She likes to change the subject in conversations all the time. Not necessarily random, it's just how she is. Kori also believes everything happens for a reason.

Name: Tori Sharpe

Nickname: Sometimes called Tor.

Religion: Jewish/Spork

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 98

DOB: July 26th (Leo)

Age: 16

Eye Color: Bright Ocean Blue

Hair Color: Blonde with black tips/two-toned black. (Tips are not on bangs.)

Hair Style: Sometimes straight sometimes wavy. Down to lower-back. She has side swept bangs, and almost all of her hair is parted to the right, so she has numerous layers on the right side of her hair. Also, because she has so much hair on the right side, her hair sometimes falls over her right eye.

Personality: Tori is pretty much easy-going, until she really gets to know someone. She is pretty crazy, even in public, but she knows when it's time to be serious. She's not the smartest, but she's not the dumbest, either. She usually lets other people try or make a fool of themselves before coming in and taking control. She's leader material, but if she doesn't have to be, she doesn't want to be. Tori is kind and social. She's insulting, though. For some odd reason, she calls EVERYONE a loser. That's probably because she's so competitive.

Extra Info: Tori is almost bipolar. Many people think she is. This is because of her constant and severe mood swings. It's almost like she had split personalities. This is a major mental flaw of hers. She's also pretty short, which she hates. Tori is also a WONDERFUL actress. So, she is an excellent liar and usually acts to get out of bad situations.

Name: Julie Schatcher

Nickname: Called Jules sometimes. Called Jubilee by Tori.

Religion: Jewish/Spork

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 112

DOB: April 14th (Aries)

Age: 16

Eye Color: Green with specks of Gold

Hair Color: Medium Brown with Red highlights

Hair Style: She has slightly curly hair. It goes a little higher than her mid-back. She has no bangs, but a lot of layers. Most of her layers are in the front, so they frame her face.

Personality: Julie is VERY, and I mean, VERY hyper. She's always active and she's always yelling and being random. She's the craziest of all the girls in the clique. Julie's stupid. Just plain stupid. She never understands anything, and her grades prove that. But in truth, Julie's a really fast learner. She's just always never paying attention, or she's just too lazy to care. Julie's nice, but mean to strangers. She always laughs. She's always cracking up for some lame reason, even when things aren't funny. But that's just the way Julie is.

Extra Info: People always think Julie has ADHD. And in truth, she thinks she does, too! That's why she tells people she has it, even though she doesn't. Julie hates her feet, because they are big. Julie loves animals. Every single animal out here, she loves. Julie is also an excellent drawer.

Name: Ally Musica

Nickname: Tutu (Even though she hates it.)

Religion: Atheist/Spork

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 109

DOB: January 24th (Aquarius)

Age: 16

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: DARK, and I mean DARK, brown. Usually mistaken for black.

Hair Style: Short. Up to shoulders. Straight and her bangs are side swept, covering her right eye. Her hair is choppy and she also has strands of hair that frame her face, going to her chin.

Personality: Cool. The end. (She refused to tell us anything else because she doesn't see the point.)

Extra Info: Ally likes loud noise, and is obsessed with her iPod. She's got only two moods. Her hyper mood, and her depressed mood, that's it. Everything else about her is unknown.


	2. Introduction

This is a story I put together with my friends. It's filled with craziness, humor, adventure, romance, and much more. I hope you like it and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, you should know that. :) Buttttttt, I DO own Kori, Tori, Julie, and Ally, though. So don't steal them or I'll be forced to do... bad things... too bad to be spoken in the human realm...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**I Hate Scavenger Hunts**

**Introduction**

"Alright, kids! Split into groups of four for the scavenger hunt!" called out Mrs. Busybody. Field day has begun, and a quarter of the junior classmen of Rift Valley High were in the forest, starting the day off with a scavenger hunt before rotating activities, nothing out of the ordinary. The school's forest was part of the school's nature trail, so the kids wouldn't get lost as long as they read their maps and kept sight of the trail.

"KORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tori yelled out, running to her best friend.

"TORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Kori was running to Tori as well. The girl's hugged each other. Tori's real name is Viktoria, but she used the nickname Tori so it could rhyme with her best friend since fourth grade's name.

"Group?" They both asked in unison. They smiled and nodded. They looked around the courtyard.

"Who else should be in our group?" Kori asked.

Tori shrugged. Her face then lit up. "Wait... aren't-" she was interrupted by hearing two nearby screams.

"ALLYYYYYYYY!"

"JULIEEEEEEEE!"

The two other girls who yelled each other's names ran towards Kori and Tori.

"KORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"JULIEEEEEEE!"

"TORRRRRRRR!"

"ALLYYYYYYY!"

"TORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"JUBILEEEEEE!"

"KORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"ALLYYYYYYY!"

And that's pretty much how it went for about five minutes.

Finally, the girl's stopped yelling each other's names and walked to the entrance of the forest. The pressure was on.

The four teenagers went from crazy, to serious. Their eyes became intense.

"This is it," Kori stated.

"It's all or nothing," Tori said.

"Defeat is not an option," Ally told her teammates.

"LET'S KICK SOME ASS!" Julie yelled, breaking the intense statements.

The girls blinked, and began laughing.

Kori picked up her pink backpack, Tori picked up her blue backpack, Ally picked up her purple backpack, and Julie picked up her red backpack.

"Let's go!" Kori charged into the woods.

"Julie, get the map!" Tori commanded before chasing after Kori.

"You got the goods?" Ally asked as she looked around with shifty eyes.

"YEAH! LET'S WHIP IT!" And Julie held the map in the air. In the distance, you could hear Tori's echo saying, "WHIP IT GOOD!"

The group of four were walking through the woods.

Kori groaned. "How long have we been walking."

"I don't know... like... a zillion hours times nine. Which equals twenty six gazillion," Julie replied.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Julie, you're so stupid. You suck at math. Everyone knows that it equals nine zillion! DUH!"

"We can't give up! We only have one more item to find! We're on a roll! We are NOT going to lose!" Tori threw a fist in the air. "VICTORY WILL BE OURS!" Tori shouted. She was VERY competitve.

"OH MY GOODY GUM DROPS!" Julie gasped, pointing to a hurt bird on the ground.

"Leave it Julie, it's going to die, anyways," Ally responded.

"No! I'll save you birdy!" Julie was too much of an animal lover, sometimes. Julie reached into her backpack and took out some bandages. She put the map on the ground and treated the bird's wound. The bird was healed and flew away, singing a happy song. YAY!

"BYE BYE BIRDY!" Julie and Tori shouted. Then they both waved to the bird frantically, smiling.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ally yelled, "A floating map!" Their map was being carried by the wind and flew away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's the end of the world! Without that map, we'll never find our way back to the school!" Tori whined. She turned and glared at Julie. "Julie, this is YOUR fault! YOU lost the map!" she blamed.

"Huh? What? I'm sorry! But I saved a life! How was I supposed to know we were going to lose the map!?" Julie pouted. "Stop blaming me all the time!"

Kori rolled her eyes. "Don't worry fellow classmates! Me, Kori Emerald, with all my awesomeness, will get us to where we need to be! Watch and adore me! I am a SUPER HEROOOO! I'll retrace our steps and get us where we are supposed to be!" she screamed and began leading the way through the forest.

Unfortunately, Kori just got the group deeper into the forest, getting them more lost.

"Kori."

"Don't say it!"

"Kori..."

"Don't even think about saying it!"

"Kori!"

"Erase the thought from your mind, Tori!"

"KORI!"

"FINE, SAY IT! SEE IF I CARE!"

"We're lost." Tori stated simply.

"This isn't working. I'm too young to die! I need... lemon lime with a twist of chocolate... ICE CREAM! The soda of course!" Kori just loved changing the subject.

"Whatever. I should be able to get us out with my photographic memory of the map. Follow me, losers." Tori said, and began walking off. The four others followed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

About an hour later...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"WOW, TOR! You actually got us out of the forest! I knew you could do it! You're the best! You rock! No wonder you're so cool!" Ally went on and on. You couldn't really tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

Tori shrugged. "No problemo."

"Umm... guys, where are we?" Kori looked around.

"THIS ISN"T OUR SCHOOL!" Julie yelled.

"GAH! Tori! Where'd you bring us?! I can't believe you! We're in some kind of town or something!" Kori held her hands on her head.

"Well, I got us out of the forest DIDN'T I?" Tori crossed her arms.

They all looked around. "Where...are...we..?" Ally blinked.

"I don't know, but the real question is, WHO TO BLAME!" Kori yelled. She turned to Julie. "It's YOUR fault, Julie! If you wouldn't have lost the map, we would have never have gotten lost!"

Julie eye's widened. "NUH-UH! It's not MY fault! It's... it's..." she pointed to Tori. "It's Tori's fault! Yeah, that's it! 'Cause Tori said she'd get us out, but she brought us to this place! So if we should start pointing fingers, which I'm already doing, I'm pointing it to her, as you can see!"

Tori gasped. "Who me!? You, the source of all things going wrong, are blaming ME!? Oh no, no, no, missy poo. It's not my fault. Nothing is my fault." she looked at Kori. "If you wouldn't have tried to retrace our steps and gotten us deeper into the forest, maybe I would have been able to get us out the RIGHT WAY! So it's YOUR fault, Kori!"

And while all this was happening, Ally was looking around the place in awe. She and the others didn't even notice the crowd of shinobi surrounding them.

There was an awkward silence, before Julie broke it.

"I'M SORRY! It was my fault! I shouldn't have been so stupid and should have given one of you the map! I'M SO ASHAMED! I DON'T DESERVE FRIENDS LIKE YOU!"

"No, Jubilee, it's me who should be sorry!" Tori fell to her knees and began to cry. Yes, actually cry. She had split personalities, and could change moods in a split second. "I should just die! I only bring sorrow to the world! I HAVE no purpose! I HAVE no reason to live! I don't even have a goal, or a desire, or even a DREAM!"

"STOP! It's me! It's my fault! I tried to be the leader, and it got me nowhere. Please, forgive my sins, God! Forgive our sins and take us hooooooooome!" Kori yelled, her hands were in the air, palms towards the sky, and her head was staring up at the sky.

Tori stood up and stopped crying immediately and Julie turned happy and smiled. "Okay. It's your fault." they both said together.

Kori sweat dropped. "You two are so predictable." she said. "Now, let's go back into the forest and see if we can get home! What happens if they can't find us!? They'll send an emergency team or something!" she said.

The group turned around, and their eyes widened. "NO WAY! OH NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

What made the girl's scream? (Well, anything can make them scream but...)

And don't be afraid to guess. (No, it's not the ninjas.)

Sorry, ya'll! It's the end of the first chapter! Click that button down there and REVIEW!

Pleaseeeeeeee, it'll make us really happy.

Thanks!

Oh, and or pairings will be...

Kori x Neji

Tori x Sasuke

Ally x Itachi

Julie x Kiba

Although, if you guys want to suggest that our characters should be with someone else out of those four boys (example; Kori x Kiba) just tell us! Maybe we'll keep that in mind!

Thanks! Don't forget to review!


	3. Can We Eat Her?

Tori: Okay. We've decided to put Julie with Naruto.

Julie: I'll try it. I'll take the risk. I'm such a good person!

Tori: Okay, it's time for the next chapter! Thank you all for reviewing and it's time for CHAPTER UNO!

Discalimer: I do not own Naruto. And if I did, I think the show would have a lot more chaos. I do own Kori, Tori, Julie, and Ally, though. So don't use them unless given permission.

**I Hate Scavenger Hunts**

**Chapter One**

**Can We Eat Her**

_The group turned around, and their eyes widened. "NO WAY! OH NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"The forest! It's gone! Where... where did it go!?" Kori looked around.

"I ate it... it tasted goooooooooood." Julie smiled.

Ally's eyes widened. She began shaking Julie. "Spit it out, Jules! SPIT IT OUT! I WANT TO GO HoOoOoOoOoOME!" she cried.

Tori rolled her eyes. "She didn't eat it, Ally. You can't just eat forests. It's physically impossible. But forest's don't just disappear, either..."

"I've seen this movie, guys... and one of us doesn't make it out alive..." Ally said softly.

The girls turned to see...

MICHAEL JACKSON!

Just kidding.

They turn around to see a group of ninjas looking at them as if they were insane.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Julie yelled. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They look like the peeps from Narutoooooooo! How weird! Great costumes, man!"

Naruto, who was in the crowd with Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, and more, scratched his head. "Look like peeps from me?" he questioned stupidly.

"IT'S NARUTO! EWWWWW!" Julie screamed. "HE'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO STUPID!" she yelled.

Tori looked at Julie weirdly. "And YOU'RE not stupid!? JULIE! YOU ARE THE STUPIDEST PERSON ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH! You are in no position to call others stupid." she told her friend.

Naruto blinked. "I'm confused. Is that girl sticking up for me?" he asked himself.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "We should take them to the Hokage."

"So we can eat her!?" Julie shouted.

Ally thumped Julie on the head. "Stop being so stupid, Julie! You can't eat the Hokage! You eat her assistant!"

Kori sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you people. You really don't understand the circle of life like I do."

Julie shook her head. "NOOOOOO! I watched The Lion King way more times than you have!" she argued.

Tori looked at the ground. "This is no time to be talking about eating people or Disney movies!" she was annoyed.

The Ninjas decided this was the time to kill them.

Just kidding again.

The Ninjas decided this was the time to bring them to Tsunade.

Once Julie saw them approaching, she began screaming, and she ran away.

"JULIE'S SUCH A LOSER! SHE'S GETTING ON MY NERVES!" Tori yelled and ran after Julie.

Kori sighed. "Well, we know they're gone forever."

Ally shrugged and turned to walk away. "We can't risk anyone finding out our plans." she said and ran after the other two.

Kori blinked. "ALLY! STOP MAKING US SOUND LIKE CRIMINALS! WE'RE GOOD PEOPLE! WE'RE... THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" and Kori ran after her friends.

"Should we go after them?"

"Too troublesome."

"Shut up, Shikamaru! Let's go." and the ninjas were off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In the forest...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"The spork... lives... on!" all four girls shouted, doing certain hand motions.

"Again!" Tori commanded. She was the spork's favorite. So she was the profit of Spork religion.

"The spork... lives... on!"

"Again!"

"The spork... lives... on!"

"What the hell are they doing?" Sasuke whispered.

"I don't know, but it looks fun." Naruto said.

"Will you DIE for the spork!"

"Yes!"

"Will you LIVE for the spork!"

"Yes!"

"Will you eat with the spork!"

"NO! People who eat with thy spork shall be shunned!"

"Good!"

"The spork... lives... on!"

Suddenly, hands were wrapped around Tori tightly, and she couldn't move. Or speak.

"Yay! A birthday party!" Julie smiled, before the same was done to her.

The same soon happened to Ally, then Kori.

"I LOVE YOU ALL!" Tori yelled, before each girl was knocked unconsious.

Including Julie.

Thank God.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sorry it's so short!

We promise to put on the next chapter ASAP!

We love all of you reviewers, so please review so we'll love you even more!

Okay, anyways... the more reviews, the faster we'll update.

Thanks!

Bye.


	4. Big Mac and the News

Tori: Hahaha. To be honest, I didn't know people were going to like our story.

Julie: I LOVE OUR STORY! It's bombs, man.

Tori: HEYYYYYY! That's my line. Bombs, man!

Julie: Ugh, whatever. I'm takin' it whether you like it... OR NOT!

Tori: Anyways, we have a special guest to do the disclaimer for us.

Orochimaru (Disclaimer): Hello, Kiddies... these lovely ladies do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. They also do not own the song "Big Mac". If you would like to hear it, go to YouTube and search up Fast Food Freestyle. THANK YOUUUUU!

Tori: Orochimaru's a fag. Anyways, on with the story.

**I Hate Scavenger Hunts  
****Chapter Two  
****Big Mac Rap and the News**

**Tori's POV**

Ugh. What the hell happened? Did I fall asleep in the forest or something? Or was it all just a dream?

Wait a second... this isn't my room, or the forest! It's all anime! And everything's so... white. White walls, white beds, white sheets, even my clothes are white! Wait a second, how did I get into this hospital gown? Someone undressed me? Ew. I feel violated.

Anyways, where am I? Wait! I KNOW! I know EXACTLY where I am! Those ninjas put me into a Mental Institute! I'M NOT THE CRAZY ONE! IT'S JULIE! I SHOULDN'T BE IN HERE!

I look to my left and see the others in white beds, probably asleep. So I stand up and walk to the door. I was just about to turn the knob, but it turned from the other side first. The door swang open and whacked me in the face.

HOW RUDE!

"Wosie mosie!" I yelled, rubbing my nose. Oh great. It's bleeding. Just my luck.

I quickly got a tissue and held it over my nose, trying to stop the bleeding. I turned around to give that person who hurt me a piece of my mind, and I saw Team 7 and Team Gai standing in the room, looking at me.

"She's up." Neji stated, simply. Whoever hit the door at my face, obviously wasn't going to apologize.

I rolled my eyes. "No shit, sherlock!" I exclaimed.

"We need to ask you a few questions if that's okay." Ten Ten told me and sat down in a chair.

I looked at my three other sleeping friends. This was perfect! Kori wasn't awake to flirt and interrupt, Ally wasn't awake to demand to see Itachi, and Julie wasn't awake to yell her pants off.

"Why and how did you get here?! Where are you from!? What are your names!?" Naruto asked all in one breath.

I smirked, but soon covered it up. This was the perfect time to try out my acting abilities. I began to let my eyes get watery, and I looked down at the ground as if sad. "I...I don't know." I looked back up at the teenagers.

I can't tell them the truth! They'll probably think I'm more insane than they already think I am! I have to cover this up with a lie.

"All I remember is blood... screams. Then... nothing. When I woke up, I was in a forest, and then you all found me and my team mates." I explained. "We used to be ninjas but... we can't remember anything about being a shinobi! It's such a tragedy. And our sensei... I'm afraid that she's.. she's..." tears started to roll down my cheeks. I clung onto the closet person's arm and started crying on his or her shoulder.

That person just happened to be Sasuke. Surprisingly, he didn't do anything about it. He just watched me cry on his shoulder. He didn't even try to comfort me! What a jerk. But, I did see Sakura getting pretty mad. Inner Sakura must be yelling right now.

I let go of Sasuke and wiped my tears. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't show myself vulnerable like this." I said. I turned to the beds. "The first girl is Ally. Recently, she's been thinking she's some sort of bad person. Criminal, even. But I promise you, she has a heart of gold." I said and turned to point to Kori.

"Kori's always been a late bloomer. She's having an obsession of boys right now. Hormones, I suppose. But don't worry, the stage will pass." I lied, then pointed to Julie, trying not to raise my voice in anger. I love Julie like a friend should love a friend, but she sure can get me angry.

"And that's Julie... Julie is loud and crazy. Not to mention a stick has a higher IQ than her. And she's suffered from a recent head injury.. this injury has caused her to think that we're all from a whole other world or something. Weird, no? Just don't listen to her and everything will be okay." I then gave a small smile and turned to everyone again.

"And then there's me. Tori. I'm probably the one you want to talk to if you expect a straight answer and a real conversation." I shrugged. I then looked out the window. "What time is it?" I asked.

"It's about ten thirty!" Lee decided to join in the conversation.

"Morning?"

"Hai!"

"Okay."

General POV

Kori awoke and began to make a beat.

Suddenly, Ally awoke and began to say "Big mac." repeatedly.

Julie awoke and stood on her bed. "I need a double cheeseburger and hold the lettuce! Don't be frontin' son, no seeds on the bun! We be up in this drive thru, order for two. I got a cravin' for a number nine, LIKE MY SHOE!" she rapped, all of a sudden in baggy clothing, a sideways hat, and multiple chains. She was gangsta.

Tori was wearing the same attire as Julie, and it was her turn to rap. "We need some chicken up in here, in this dizzle! Forizzle my mizzle, extra salt on the frizzle!" she rapped.

Tori and Julie were now side by side rapping in unison. "We need some Dr. Pepper for my brotha, anotha for your motha. Double double supah size, and DON'T FORGET THE FRIES!" They ended back to back, arms crossed and making a "gangster face".

Kori stopped the beat, holding two thumbs up and smiling rather big.

"Big mac."

"..."

"Big mac."

"..."

"Big mac."

"... Ally?"

"Huh? Oh, we stopped?" Ally sweat dropped.

The girls sweat dropped, as well.

Sasuke blinked. 'The girls here are even weirder than Naruto and Lee put together.' he thought to himself. "C'mon. Put on your regular clothes and we'll take you to Tsunade." he said and walked out of the room, everyone following.

The girls walked up to a pile of clothes.

"These aren't our clothes!" Julie huffed, crossing her arms like a little child.

"No. They aren't. But they do fit in for this world, so we'll wear them." Tori said.

It was quiet for about two minutes.

Suddenly, the girls started fighting for clothes, putting outfits together.

"I WANT THIS!" Kori yelled, tugging on a shirt.

Julie was tugging the same shirt Kori was tugging. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S MINE!"

"JULES! I SAW IT FIRST!"

"BUT IT WILL LOOK BETTER ON ME!"

"WHAT!? NO IT WON'T!"

"YES IT WILL!"

"JUST GIVE ME THE SHIRT!"

"NO! YOU GIVE ME THE SHIRT, KORI!"

"OH, BITE ME!"

"I WILL!" and Julie DID in fact bite Kori, letting her get the shirt.

"Ouchie!" Kori whined, rubbing her bitten finger.

Finally, all of the girls were dressed.

"AHAHAHA! We look SOOOO good!" Julie smiled triumphantly.

Kori was wearing a sky blue kimono top with white flowers on it that showed her belly button, beige shorts, navy nin-sandals, and had bandages from her ankles up to her knees. She also had beige arm warmers. She tied her hair in a bun, with a few loose strands of hair in the front curtaining her face, and put in two chopsticks.

Tori was wearing a crimson tank top that showed her belly button, and bandages were wrapped around her chest over the top. She also wore a black skirt (About two inches higher than her knees) with bandages underneath the skirt that went below her knees so nothing would show. She had black nin-sandals and had bandages on both of her arms strarting from her knuckles going all the way to above her elbows. She left her hair down but put a red ribbon in it.

Julie was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt that has a hole for her thumb to stick out at the ends. There are also numerous slits on the sleeves of the shirt. She also had on black bermuda shorts with a shuriken holder on her right leg. Julie was wearing black nin-sandals. Julie had her hair in low, messy pigtails that showed off her curly hair.

Ally had on a red tank top belly shirt with a black jacket over it that was open. She also wore black capris and black nin-sandals. Obviously, Ally had black fish net leggings because there was about three inches of fishnets comming out from under her capris. She also had on fishnet arm warmers. One was on her wrist to her elbow. The other was from her elbow to just below her shoulder. You can't see the fishnets because of her jacket, but when she takes her jacket off, you'll see them. Because Ally's hair is short, she didn't do anything to it.

Tori sighed. "It doesn't really matter if we look good or not. What if we become ninjas? We'll have to have an outfit that can fit our style of fighting and such," she explained.

"Yeah. She's right, Julie. Although I do have to say, we look H-O-T." Kori smirked.

"Really guys, let's focus." Tori said as she walked out of the room and looked at the ninjas. She turned to her friends again. "I'd probably be best at Taijutsu."

"Yeah. And I'd probably be awesome at ninjutsu!" Ally crossed her arms.

"Genjutsu for me." Kori nodded.

They looked at Julie.

"I'D BE GOOD AT ALL THREE OF THEM! THE BEST! 'CAUSE I'M SO COOL!" Julie shouted, holding out a peace sign and smiling brightly.

"You keep telling yourself that." Tori muttered. She then looked at the ninjas.

The ninjas were looking from Naruto to Julie. They were actually really alike in personality wise.

"Let's go." Neji stood up and left, everyone behind him.

Soon enough, they reached the Hokage's office and waited outside. Inside was Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, and Kurenai.

Ally sighed as she sat down on the floor, back pressed against the wall. 'I wonder why they still have senseis... they look like they're our age. Did Orochimaru ever come? What about the chuunin exams? Are they still Genin?' she asked herself in her mind. Ally would have to ask these questions later.

Asuma walked out. "Tsunade will see you now." he said, managing to talk with that stupid cigarette in his mouth. He really shouldn't smoke indoors.

The girls entered the room and bowed to the current Hokage.

Tori explained the situation to Tsunade.

Wait. Let me rephrase that.

Tori explained the FAKE situation to Tsunade.

The girls left after that, and the Senseis were alone with the Hokage.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Thirty minutes later...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The Senseis walked out of the room and looked at each girl.

"Kori! Come with me my precious flower!" Gai yelled and dragged a nervous Kori out of the building.

"Julie, follow me." Kurenai said and she walked out of the building with a hyper-active Julie.

"Ally, let's go." Asuma sighed and they exited as well.

Tori blinked. What was going on?

"We better get going, no?" Kakashi asked before whipping out his book.

Tori arched a brow. Where WERE they going? "Sure... where?" she asked.

"To the bridge." Kakashi replied.

"Welcome to the team."

"Welcome to the team!"

"Welcome... to the team."

"WELCOME TO THE MOST YOUTHFUL TEAM!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

This is just the beginning.

It appears their cover story worked... or did it?

Perhaps Tsunade knows they are not from here?

You never know...

I think it's pretty obvious which Sensei said which "welcome to the team".

Anyways, review and I promise you we'll update!

Kthanksbai.

P.S: Naru-Chan13, we'll do the Sasuke taunting in the next chapter, and maybe the whole Orochimaru and Michael Jackson thing, too. We're not sure, but don't worry, we'll put it for ya. :)


	5. Your Body's Kickin'

**Tori:** Veet veet!

**Julie:** Toot toot!

**Tori: **I AM SO SORRY! I've just been so busy lately to write anything! But now it's Summer OH 7! So we can write the chapters easily.

**Julie: **DON'T BLAME ME! Tori's the one who writes the chapters! It's just on my account. I help her, though. And I'm always calling' her and telling' her to write the chapter, but she's always like, "later". So it's not my fault!

**Tori:** Shut up. Um, Misha12, sorry for not updating soon enough! And we'll make your suggestions come to life! Naru-Chan13, we love your suggestions (we love everyone's suggestions!) so we promise you each suggestion WILL be in this story.

**Julie: **'Cause we're cool like that! Now, story time!

**Disclaimer: **We do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Sadly, we never will. But we do own Kori, Tori, Julie, and Ally. So don't take them and their retarded ness.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**I Hate Scavenger Hunts**

**Chapter Three**

**Your Body's Kickin'**

_"Welcome to the team."_

_"Welcome to the team!"_

_"Welcome... to the team."_

_"WELCOME TO THE MOST YOUTHFUL TEAM!"_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"WHAT!?" Tori's eyes widened.

"UNO DOS TRES! OH MY LANTA!" Julie jumped up with joy.

"Team?" Ally muttered.

"I'm on YOUR team!? NOOOOOOOO!" Kori screamed. 

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

With Tori...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tori and Kakashi were walking down the pathway...

singing doo wah diddy diddy dum diddy do!

She looked good!

She looked fine!

And Julie always loses her mind!

singing...

No.

Tori sighed and looked at the sky. "I hope you know, I don't know how to be a shinobi anymore." she told him.

"So I've heard. Don't worry. We'll start your training soon enough. Same goes for your friends." Kakashi explained.

"Okay." Tori stated.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We found your headband in your pants. Here." he handed her a Konoha Leaf Village ninja headband.

"I never had that in my clothes." Tori scratched her head. Wait, didn't she have a fake one she got from Hot Topic in her jeans? This must be it. It must have turned into a real one. She quickly grabbed the headband and ran to the water so she could figure out where to put it.

Kakashi was now on the bridge greeted by the usual, "YOU'RE LATE!" by Naruto and Sakura.

"But this time I have a good reason." Kakashi sweat dropped.

"And what's that?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Her." Kakashi turned to the side to show everyone Tori.

"You've become desperate." Sasuke sighed, seeing no one.

Kakashi blinked. "She was right here." he said.

Tori decided to tie her headband regularly on her forehead. She pushed her hair out of her right eye, and her eyes widened.

Her right eye... it was different from the regular ocean blue eye she had on her left. This eye had a black cat slit pupil with gold around the pupil, the iris was forest green, and a ring around the iris was light blue. It looked... weird.

"AH!" she yelled. "What the heck!? Of course, I have to be the one that gets a weird trait when we come here. Just my dumb luck." She tilted her forehead protector to go over her right eye, like Kakashi. Just incase her hair didn't cover it too well, she didn't want anyone to see this embarrassment.

"Yola." Tori stated as she was now behind Kakashi.

"So he wasn't making her up." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke looked at Tori. "What is SHE doing here?" he asked his sensei.

"Tori will be apart of our team now, Sasuke." Kakashi replied, smiling. Or at least, it seemed like he was smiling. It was difficult to tell because of his mask.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

With Julie...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"KIBA'S GOING TO BE... ON MY TEAM!? HE'S MY LOVER! THANK YOU! THANKS SO MUCH!" Julie yelled, on her knees hugging Kurenai's leg.

"That's enough. Get up now." Kurenai smiled. "Do you know Kiba?"

"Well... no... but I know lots about him! You could say it's like I've known him my whole life." Julie smiled.

She knew what was going through her Sensei's mind... 'Stalker.'

Like Tori, Julie got her headband from Kurenai. She decided to wear it on her head like Sakura.

Julie ran ahead to meet her new team fast.

"HI HINATA! HI SHINO! AND HELLOOOOOOOOO KIBA!" Julie yelled, hugging Kiba tightly.

She was lucky Kurenai already told Julie her team mate's names, or she might've blown their cover.

Kiba looked at Julie as if she were crazy. Akamaru barked, and Kiba nodded. He pried Julie off of him.

Julie crossed her arms and pouted. "It's over between us, Kiba! I don't love you anymore! OUR REALTIONSHIP HAS HIT AN ICE BERG! We're going down like the Titanic!"

Kiba had no idea what Julie was talking about. "Okay?" he said.

Kurenai walked up to the teenagers. "Julie will be your new team member." she stated.

"Now we have to check in with Team 7." Kurenai added.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

With Kori...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"This spring time of youth will be the newest addition to our team!" Gai yelled.

"Oh, Gai-Sensei! It's great we have a new team member! Now the youth will spread!" Lee shouted.

Gai and Lee then began hugging each other and crying.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

And it continued...

Kori twitched. She walked up to TenTen and Neji. "I'm scarred for life." she said.

Neji gave a small sigh. "You get used to it." he stated.

"Yeah, they're always like this." TenTen added, nodding.

"I know." Kori accidentally said.

The two others looked at Kori questionably.

"I mean... I kind of guessed that." Kori covered up quickly. Kori was also wearing her headband, it was tied around her waist.

"Now, my precious students, let's go to my rival, Kakashi!" Gai exclaimed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

With Ally...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ally sighed. _I wonder if I'm ever going to see Itachi._she thought to herself.

She and Asuma finally reached Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru.

He didn't waste time in getting to the point. "Ally's apart of our team now. No comments." Asuma said. "Here." he handed her the headband.

Ally tied it around her neck. She looked at her new teammates. "Hi." was all she said.

Shikamaru was busy not caring, Ino was busy looking Ally over, and Chouji was busy eating chips.

"Anyway, we have to go to the bridge with Kakashi's team. And you three have to come, too. I know, it's troublesome, Shikamaru." Asuma said and they were off.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Back at the bridge when everyone has arrived...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Okay. Tori, Kori, Julie, and Ally. We will have our students train you four. It will be their mission." Kakashi explained.

"Oh gosh." Kori said. They didn't know anything about being ninjas! This was going to be hard. Very hard.

"Well, today you all can just get familiar with each other. So tomorrow in training, it won't be that awkward." Kurenai said.

The senseis waved good-bye, and walked off.

Tori blinked. "Um... so... now what?" she asked.

"I think this calls for introductions. I'm Hyuuga Neji." Neji said.

"Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you." Sakura said. **"IF ONE OF THEM PLAYS THE MOVES ON SASUKE-KUN SOMEONE'S GONNA GET HURT."** Inner Sakura yelled.

"Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru sighed.

"Ino." Ino said. Why was everyone saying their last names? Usually the only people who do that are Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Chouji." Chouji continued to munch on his chips.

"TenTen." TenTen smiled.

"Kiba." Kiba grinned. Akamaru barked. "And that's Akamaru." he added.

"I'm H-Hinata." Hinata stuttered.

"I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled. He then blinked.

The girls yelled believe it the same time Naruto did, and they started laughing.

Sasuke arched a brow. Once the girls ceased their laughter, he spoke. "Uchiha Sasuke."

The girls started giggling. But not fan girlish giggles. They were giggling because of the -uke in Sasuke's name.

Tori noticed Sasuke was slightly confused, and she'd tell him later.

"And I'm Rock Lee! THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA!" Lee yelled. He ran up to Tori and held her hand. "Tori, your beauty enchants me! Please, accept this flower as a token of my affection!" he picked a flower from the ground and gave it to Tori. He's definitely gotten over Sakura.

Tori blinked. _Oh god..._ she thought. Why did Tori have to be so nice to strangers!? "Well, um... thank you, Lee." she nodded. "It's beautiful." she looked at the flower.

"Yes, but it is nowhere near your beauty, Tori-Chan!" Lee yelled. "BE MY GIRL FRIEND!" he yelled.

Tori sweat dropped. "It's a nice offer. And I'm flattered, really. But I'm going to have to pass for now. I have a boyfriend."

"You have a… boyfriend?" Lee began to tear up.

Tori nodded. "Yup. And he's the most amazing boyfriend ever." She smiled, just thinking about Tristan makes her smile. The girl is completely in love!

The three other girls exchanged glances. Ally sighed. She'd have to be the one to break it to Tori. She walked up to her friend/practically sister. "Tor… I really hate to say it, but you need to move on. We're not going to get out of here anytime soon. We might not even get out! You'll never see Tristan again. But there's other guys!" she hugged her friend.

Tori shook her head. "No… we're going to get back! I've been with Tristan for three years. I'm not going to let him go so easily. I can't believe you'd even think that." She said and walked away.

Sasuke felt a sting of jealousy inside him. Could it be that he liked Tori, too? No. Impossible. He still had to kill Itachi. He had no time for girls. And he found it basically foolish that Tori had spent three years with just one guy. It was a waste of time. She was so young. She should have better things to do. But those damn hormones of him won't leave him alone…

Naruto looked at everyone. He then decided to try out his "smoothe" moves Jiraiya taught him. He looked at Kori, but she was busy attempting to flirt with Neji, he looked at Ally, but he was afraid of her after she glared at him, Tori was gone, so he decided to try it on Julie. "Hey." he tried to make his voice low.

"Hi!" Julie said happily.

"Do you know karate? 'Cause your body's kickin'!" Naruto grinned.

Julie blinked. "I don't get it." she said.

"Um... you don't?" Naruto asked.

Julie shook her head. "Nope." she stated.

Naruto sweat dropped. "I don't get it that much, either. But it's supposed to make you like me."

"Oh. Well then I guess I like you…" Julie smiled.

"It worked!" Naruto threw a punch in the air.

Julie blinked. "What are we talking about again?"

This could take a while…

"We should start the training now!" Ally concluded. She wanted to see what she could do in this world… dimension… whatever you call it.

Tori walked back to the group and slung an arm lazily around Ally's shoulders. The two were like sisters. They knew each other since preschool and they even sort of look like each other. "I agree completely." She had to stop thinking of Tristan some how.

"I wonder…" Kori pondered. "TRANSMUTE!" she yelled, clapping and then placing her hands on a rock. "It's not working!"

Ally and Tori sweat dropped. "Obviously you don't understand that this is Naruto. Not FMA." Tori shook her head.

Julie stared at the sky. "So? Maybe things from other shows will work! Like… Avatar the Last Air Bender! Maybe we can make ourselves float on that ball of air! Or shoot fire from our hands!" Julie attempted these things, and of course failed.

"If that is the case, maybe something from Inuyasha would work!" Before Ally could try, Tori thumped her on the head.

"I'm sorry… but I think I'm going to get annoyed by you guys! We have fun but spending EVERYDAY with you people is, well… a drag." Tori said. "We all know trying things from anime shows isn't going to work. Don't be stupid, losers." She was obviously annoyed.

"Jeez Tori, is it THAT time of month again?" Kori asked, smirking.

"Hey! I said that first in the on line chat room!" Tori crossed her arms.

"Well, now I'm saying it." Kori stuck out her tongue.

"CHICKEN IS LACTOSE INTOLERANT!" of course… that was Julie.

"I don't think I can take much more of this…" Tori muttered, rubbing her temples.

The ninjas were conversing with each other, but once Julie had her little outburst they turned their attention back to the four girls.

"I'm hungry…" Julie muttered, rubbing her stomach.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY, JULIE!" Kori yelled.

"Yeah, you fat cow. One day you're just going to get really fat 'cause your metabolism will slow down." Tori explained.

"What?" Julie blinked.

"Never mind Julie. Just… never mind." Ally sighed, putting her hand on Julie's shoulder.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Three hours later…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So… this is where we'll be living?" Kori arched a brow at Kakashi.

"It's… small." Ally stated.

Kakashi sighed. "This is all we could get you. Be grateful. Get settled in and we'll see you tomorrow morning…" and Kakashi left the apartment.

Two bedroom, two bathrooms, one living room and one kitchen apartment.

"I call bedroom!" Tori shouted running to the master bedroom.

"I CALL OTHER BEDROOM!" Ally ran into the other room.

"Not fair!" Julie pouted.

"I guess we'll be sleeping in the living room." Kori sighed, sitting on the only couch. "I call couch."

"HEY! Then I have to sleep on the floor!? That's even more not fair." Julie grumbled.

"Whatever, just go to sleep." Kori rolled her eyes. 

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Well, that's it.**

**We're having some writer's block since it's been a while since we worked on this story.**

**So keep your wonderful and supportive comments and suggestions coming!**

**We love you all!**

**Oh, and we are thinking about having the next chapter skip to a month after they've been in the world of Naruto because we have a few ideas for it.**

**So, tell us your thoughts on that. Should we do it or not?**

**P.S. The story will become a little more serious. There will still be the craziness that comes along with the girls, but there will be more of a story line.**

**Kthnksbai.**


	6. The Roof Is On Fire Literally!

**Tori:** Okay! We decided to skip a month or two ahead!

**Julie:** WHOO! Oh- Mind Walking Rabid Squirrel (I love that pen name!), your idea is pretty good! We've decided to use your idea in a way in the later chapters.

**Tori:** Here's a clue- reincarnations. And more information, but we don't want to spoil anything, now do we?

**Julie:** Yup! And, everyone! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! The more reviews we get, the faster we update. We're glad everyone's enjoying this story as much as we are!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own the show Naruto or any of it's characters. We only own Tori, Julie, Ally, Kori, etc. Blah, blah, blah. You get it.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I Hate Scavenger Hunts 

**Chapter Four**

**The Roof Is On Fire (Literally!)**

It's been a whole month since the girls have arrived at Konoha. They've learned the basics about being a ninja. They still have a lot to learn. They've been going on simple D ranked missions to pay the rent for their apartment. They are no longer apart of the other teams. They are now all one team of four.

We join our main characters of the story in their small apartment, preparing dinner.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tori sighed as she sat on the couch, staring out of the window in silence. She has slightly changed in the past month. The thought of never seeing Tristan again made her more silent and more tempered. Even violent sometimes! Hey, loss of love does that to you.

Ally was sitting on the other end of the couch, reading a book quietly. Lately, she's been feeling very left out of the group. She didn't like it here. She liked it better back home. Thoughts of suicide crossed her mind numerous times. But today, she decided that committing suicide wasn't the answer. She was going to run away. She didn't know when- but she was going to. That was what her book was based on. Ideas for how to run away and where to go. Poor girl. And her friends didn't have a clue she was feeling this way.

Kori was laying on the floor, writing something. What is she writing, you ask? She was writing in her diary. She finally settled down. She didn't flirt too much anymore. She realized guys here liked more serious girls. But she's been taking an extreme like to Neji… The only boy she gets nervous around!

Julie was in the kitchen. Cooking dinner. She hasn't changed at all. Still the same hyper, klutzy, stupid, clueless Julie. In some situations she's serious but… that's about it.

Kori stood up and crept behind Tori.

Tori sighed. "Kori, I know you're there." She stated.

Kori groaned. "Aw, man!" she whined. "How'd you know?"

Tori turned to Kori. "I don't need eyes. I've got some strong ears. Plus it's like I have some sixth sense ever since we got here."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

A smirk formed onto Kori's mouth. "Then how about a little challenge? Put the headband around both of your eyes. And keep it like that. FOR A WHOLE MONTH. And if you take it off, you do all my chores for the rest of our lives."

Tori sweat dropped. "You don't do any chores, Kori. I do everything around here." She then looked to the kitchen. "Actually, I don't think it was a good idea to let Julie cook dinner."

Kori shrugged. "What's the worst she can do? Burn the place down?"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**An hour later…**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The girls were standing outside the apartment complex, staring at the flames quickly spreading through the entire complex. They watched families and recently married couples run out of the building.

"I can't believe it… Julie set the whole place on fire…" Kori said softly.

"Where are we going to stay?" Ally asked.

"We're going to have to pay for all of this, aren't we!?" Julie cried out.

Tori put her hand over Julie's mouth. "Don't give them any ideas. I'm sure this building has insurance or something…" she whispered. "Now… I think I have an idea on where to stay. Follow me."

The girls picked up their boxes and ran away. Thankfully they had time to put most of their things inside boxes before running out.

Finally, they had reached the Uchiha Complex. 

"Sasuke's? SASUKE'S? Gosh, Tori. I didn't know you liked him like that." Kori stated.

Tori rolled her eyes. "No… Team 7 is out of town for a mission, remember? That means Sasuke's not here! So we'll stay here until then."

"I like that idea! I mean, this place is awesome!" Julie yelled and ran inside.

Tori and Kori walked inside.

Ally sighed and followed behind.

"I'm hungry!" Julie whined. "I'm going to cook some dinner!"

"NO!" the other three girls yelled in unison.

"I'll cook dinner. Like always." Tori sighed and walked into the kitchen. She looked to see what Sasuke had. He had a lot of things to eat, actually.

"PSHHHHH. I'd tap that!" Julie rolled her eyes to Kori.

"Obviously." Kori laughed.

"Obviouslyyyyy." Tori echoed, stepping out of the kitchen. "We're having soup. Okay? Okay." She stated. She sat on the couch and turned to Kori. "So, how about this. If I win, you have to do everything I say for a whole month. And if YOU win, I'll do everything you say for a month." She nodded.

"Deal." They both shook hands and Tori put the headband over both eyes.

Suddenly, the door opened. The girl's heads snapped.

"Sasuke?" they all asked in unison.

"Well, this IS my house…" Sasuke stated.

Tori stood up. "We thought you would be gone for at least another two weeks."

Sasuke shook his head. "No." He closed the door behind him. "Now… what are you doing here..?" he said, coldly. Hey, he was Sasuke.

"Well, you see…" Tori was trying to find the words.

"JULIE BURNT DOWN OUR APARTMENT AND WE NEED A PLACE TO STAY!" Kori spat out. "Heh. Sorry. Kind of just… came out..?" she sweat dropped.

"What she said!" Julie nodded.

"So… can we stay?" Tori asked.

Sasuke stared at them as if they were all insane. And they were. "No." he said simply.

"Please? I promise I'll do everything. I'll clean, cook… and we won't get in your way. We REALLY need a place to live." Tori said. Her and her friends all had huge puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But don't annoy me or you're out…" Sasuke stated.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kori exclaimed and hugged Sasuke tightly.

Soon Julie joined in the hug, and Tori and Ally decided to, too.

Of course, we all know grumpy 'ole Sasuke didn't hug back. "Get off of me." He groaned.

"Sorry." Kori said, as everyone released the hug.

"Just go find a room and stay quiet." Sasuke said before walking past the girls and to his own room.

"This is why I like Itachi better…" Ally murmured.

Tori gave a small laugh. "Okay then, Ally." She said. She walked back to the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!" she called out.

"Yay!" Julie cheered and the three walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Eat up. And that bowl's for Sasuke. So hands off. That means you, Jubilee." Tori stated, swatting Julie's lingering hand with the wooden stirring spoon. She really did play the part of a mother or eldest sister in this dysfunctional family the four had created.

Tori checked every room, trying to find Sasuke's. The last door at the end of the hall must've been his. She knocked ever so softly on the wood.

Sasuke gave a small sigh as he stood up and opened the door. Just enough to see his head. "What do you want?" he asked, seeing Tori.

"I made some soup. Do you want some?" Tori asked.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. "No." he said, before closing the door.

Tori's mouth widened. "How rude!" she exclaimed, before walking back to the kitchen, muttering curses. "I'm nice enough to offer him a meal and he just closes the door on my face! THE NERVE!" she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm skipping dinner tonight and going to bed. Behave!" she said before storming off into an empty room.

Well, this would be interesting…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Julie:** Oh my! Doesn't seem Tori and Sasuke's relationship will build so easily.

**Tori:** Okay everyone! We're going to try to update as soon as possible!

**Julie:** But first… we need YOU all to vote!

**Tori:** That's right! The next four chapters will be all about our couples.

**Julie:** But we need YOU to decide which order it will be in!

**Tori:** Which means, what do you want to see first? Do you want the next chapter to be TorixSasuke, then JuliexNaruto, and well, you catch my drift,

**Julie:** VOTE NOW! YOUR OPINION MATTERS! FWEE!


End file.
